


In Which Julian Wakes Up Somewhere Unexpected

by brodyquesttreasure



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asrian, I only tagged this as both M/M and other bc asra is technically nonbinary lol, M/M, Other, The Arcana - Visual Novel, just uhhh Take It thanks, the arcana game, this is short and I’ll probably add more but take this for right now I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodyquesttreasure/pseuds/brodyquesttreasure
Summary: How did he manage to get into this one? Oh, Ilya, you slippery boy, you.





	In Which Julian Wakes Up Somewhere Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this some time ago. Forgive the short length! If I get enough traction and enough good vibes to write another part, I totally will. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @galactichoneyy! Hope you guys enjoy! ♡

Julian awoke to soft rain pattering against the roof, and he had to admit that it was a smoother awakening than most mornings. 

Was it really morning already? It didn’t feel like it, not with the chilly, overcast light melting into a puddle on the wooden boards of the floor. Morning must have been some time off. 

He hoped.

It took a moment for him to register that he wasn’t where he thought he would be, coming to after a dreamless sleep in the dark. The pillows were too fluffy, the bed too spacious. Above, he could faintly make out the wooden beams holding the roof up. Nothing like the musty staleness of his own house, long since left but still visited when he had nowhere else to turn. Nothing like dear old Mazelinka’s home, warm and smelling faintly of some exotic spice. He had learned to appreciate them both, and while this was a familiar place, it wasn’t the same familiarity he was used to. 

The air was cool, stagnant. He could make out a faint aroma of herbs, different spices. It was all too familiar to him. This was Asra’s shop, and with any luck the magician himself would be downstairs or already gone. If he knew Asra, he meant. He was almost afraid to look over, knowing his heart would sink into his stomach if he was really gone. He didn’t know how or why he had ended up here with him, but he had. There was nothing more to say, really, but obviously Asra wasn’t in a right state of mind, perhaps he had been drunk? No, no, influenced by his own hocus pocus? He would never let Julian back into his bed. Obviously this wasn’t real. A dreamscape? Oh, a very pitiful dream indeed. 

He sighed, bringing his hands over his eyes and gritting his teeth. He didn’t understand. 

“Ilya, when did you wake up...?” A warm hand circled around his wrist, tugging gently to budge the hand from his face. The action had no trace of malice or ill intent, and Julian was quick to loosen up and let him take his hand. 

Asra’s hand moved from his wrist to lace through his long fingers, squeezing firmly in the hope that it would anchor the man back to this world. “Ilya,” he called fondly. 

He grumbled sleepily, snuffling out as he rolled over to face the magician. Asra simply met his eyes in concern. He brushed the hair out of Julian’s eyes using his free hand, leaving it behind to lazily card through his auburn curls. 

“So...” Julian’s voice was gravelly. He cleared his throat, exhaling slowly to buy himself more time. “What did we do last night?” 

Asra’s eyes trailed down Julian’s body with little hesitation, a small smile playing over his features. “Only what we thought we needed.”


End file.
